


Before The Lights Go Out

by SparkGoddess



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Cabin Pressure
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Kisses, Love, Short & Sweet, Teasing, Touch, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkGoddess/pseuds/SparkGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This little scene came into my head today. Martin Crieff is rather charming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before The Lights Go Out

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed Work. Enjoy!

It starts slowly. I feel my eyes drawn towards something, someone. The smile that lights up the room more than the sun coming thru the wide windows does.

My pulse jumps as he nears, my heart starting to speed up with every step he takes towards my direction. I pretend not to notice as he inches closer and closer as he greets everyone on his way.

I smell him as soon as he's next to me. That smell that's unmistakably him and then I feel the warmth on my hip as his hand now rests there and he presses a kiss to my cheek "Hello Gorgeous" he whispers as he pulls back slowly and I move to look at the confident yet shy smile he gives me.

"You're late" I whisper before I press a kiss to his soft pink lips. He smiles into the kiss and let's out a little moan as I move my hand under his jacket and up his back slowly.

I nip on his bottom lip and he pulls back. Little puffs of air against my lips as he controls his breathing as best he can. I smile innocently as my fingers dance over his back, making patterns on his skin.

"Did I miss anything?" He asks as his thumb runs over the tiny gap between my shirt and skirt, the slight touch making little tremors run up my spine.

"Nothing that I can't share with you later, while you're pinned to a wall or on your back" I whisper so only he can hear and his back straightens. I love teasing him this way.

His cheeks redden a bit as I pull away from him to sit. He moves to sit next to me, taking my hand in his as the lights go down and the previews start.


End file.
